My Obsession: A Claude Faustus Love Story
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Serah remembers nothing of her life before waking up one day in the streets. Wandering on her own for weeks, she is finally saved by a certain man in black that begins to teach her the meaning of life and everything else in the world, including, as the answers to her missing past comes into play, the meaning of revenge.
1. Prologue

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**So, I started watching the second Season of Black Butler and I have been obsessed with Claude for like, the last three months and I haven't been able to contain myself anymore. I just had to make one!**

_**Prologue**_

_**Why?**_

_**Don't worry. **__We may not always get along, but call us. We'll come running to eachother, no matter what._

~Why?~ The woman cried. ~Why didn't you ever come! Never! Not once!~

The strikes were hard, swift, and true. Each of them brought a warm splatter behind it, painting the alley walls in flecks of red. ~Why can't you help me like you promised?~

Her cries had died in her throat as the strikes continued to rain down on her. She was nothing more than a dog to them. Someone they thought they could force to do what they wanted, but she refused to give in. She refused to be used as some damn plaything these vile men could touch. She had bitten down; hard. It appeared the man hadn't liked that and neither had his friends.

When was it going to stop? Was she left to deal with this the rest of her life?

Serah didn't understand anything of this world, but perhaps that was because she didn't remember anything. All she could remember were two women, outlined in a bright, golden light, smiling down at her, telling her that they would protect her, no matter what. Where was her protection now? Where were they?

Serah closed her eyes and laid there as the blows finally stopped landing and the men stalked away, grumbling to eachother. She wanted to cry but she refused to let her voice take over. She refused to let her weakness show even further. Why was she treated like this? Why was she left out on the streets with scars and such cruel fate? Why couldn't she remember anything? Why couldn't she be saved?

Why?

"Such a sad sight to see." The voice made Serah jump. She didn't know how long she sat there, nor had she known that someone had approached her again. "And for a demon, no less."

Serah stiffly raised her head and moved her gaze to the man that stood at the entrance of the alley. He was dressed head to foot in black with long, black hair tied behind his back and a top hat but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the strange feel hanging about this man, as well as a pair of golden eyes.

"Tell me, how long do you plan on sitting there, wasting away like this?" She stayed silent, just listening as his cruel words passed over her. She turned her gaze away for a moment before pushing herself to a sitting position. Her blood had dried and her left arm began to swell as every time she moved her back made her wince in pain.

"Weakness will get you nowhere, when it comes to these vile creatures," The man referred to humans. "Fight back. Make them suffer."

Serah opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She just closed her eyes and hung her head. What could she say? She hadn't talked since…she didn't even know if she could talk. She would expect that she could, but…

"Or sit there and waste away more until there is nothing left." The man continued to move past the alley. "After all, that's what the weak do."

_What the weak do…_

_The weak do…_

_Weak do…_

_Weak…_

_Weak…_

_Weak…_

"I…I'm not weak…" The words were drawn out of her throat. The word weak angered her. Her words made the man pause and turn back to look at her. She stared down at her hands for a moment, balling them into fists. "I'm not weak…I'm not weak!"

A bright set of teeth glowed as he gave a grin under the moonlight. "You aren't, are you? Then stand up and move on, head high. Show them what a demon can do."

Serah didn't know why he kept calling her a demon, but that wasn't what was on her mind at the moment. She took his words to heart and tried to stand. She failed twice, accomplishing her task on the third try before leaning against the wall as another spurt of warm blood began to trickle down her skin. She gave a shiver as a cool breeze passed through her ripped clothes. Her legs felt like they were about to crumble beneath her, but she refused to let them. She refused to be seen as weak to the man before her.

But why?

He continued to grin at her. "That'a girl. Don't lay there and let them see you like this. Move on. Make them regret everything and anything they've ever done to you. Make them regret all of it."

It seemed that this man had gone through some things himself. His words, to her, seemed to hold grief and anger, as well as a pleasing, cool accomplished tone. He must have gone through something like this.

Serah's eyes traveled after the man in black, following him before he disappeared behind the corner of the building and continued on down the street. She stood there, staring for a moment before taking a timid step forward, and then another until she burst out into the street, turning to the left. He hadn't gone too far ahead, his steps being small and slow, as if he was waiting for her to catch up to him. But why?

A thousand questions originally rang in Serah's head, but now they were joined by a thousand more and she was sure that even more would eventually join them, half of them never having their answers found. But there was just one question in her head that she wanted to know the most to as she chased after that man in black.

Why?

**Just an opening. The next chapter will be out soon.**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Introductions**_

"**Leon, what do you plan on doing with her?"**

The man lifted his head, turning from the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me, Spider."

The man turned his head, closing his eyes as he gave a small smirk. "Well, someone's unhappy."

The woman in the doorway sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "No, just being cautious. It's not every day that you bring home a pet."

"A pet, hmm?" The man opened his eyes again and took a look at the woman in the bed.

When she stood, the woman would be 5'7' in height. Her skin was a milky pale and, from what he had seen while dressing her wounds, covered with multiple scars both old and new. Her eyes were a golden brown, when they were open, and her hair was a matching color to the eyes. The hair had been long, to her waist, but the man had cut it short due to all the knots in it.

"I don't know yet, Callon," Leon stood up and moved from the bed. "But let her rest for now. Let's wait for her to awaken before we decide what to do with her."

The woman gave a grunt before opening the door. "If she causes trouble, Dolsen is going to be pissed."

"Let the man be angry," He replied, moving out into the hall. "It won't matter to me. It shouldn't with you either."

Callon hung her head as she followed after the man. "It doesn't. I just don't want to hear him complain. I have to deal with it enough daily."

Leon gave a chuckle. "Don't worry, Callon. Nothing will happen. Who knows? Maybe she'll be a good addition."

_**~The Road I walk**_

_**Is paved in Gold**_

_**To glorify my platinum soul~**_

**Serah didn't want to open her eyes, in fear that she was just dreaming. **She would normally awaken in the hard streets but now she felt something soft and warm all around her. Some kind of sweet smell floated around her as she laid there. Slowly, she went to push herself up but winced as her back cracked. Keeping her eyes closed as she took a deep breath, she pushed herself up into a full sitting position, breathing hard before opening her eyes. She was shocked.

She sat in a large room. It was dark, the only light coming in from a half-covered window across the room. There was a dark down dresser with a mirror to the left of the bed and a set of doors leading somewhere. There was another door beside it, and then a third door on the opposite side of room. A desk was in the corner to the right and the bed she sat in was huge, its sheets a burgundy silk.

Serah remembered following after that man on the streets, but she could not remember arriving to where she was now. The last thing she did remember was coming to a long drive-through with a spiked fence. She must have passed out, finally, from the beating she had gone through.

Speaking of which, where was that man from before? He was still going to be here, wasn't he? Turning to set her feet on the soft rug by her bed, Serah came to realizing that she had been given a bath…and was still naked. A flush passed over her cheeks as she silently prayed that the man hadn't been the one to give her a bath. She didn't want him to see her scars.

She went to stand up when her door opened. She moved quickly and pulled the sheets back over her skin, her heart pounding.

"Ahh, I see you're finally awake." Serah stared at the woman that had walked in.

The woman looked for be in her late twenties with long, blonde hair to her middle back and green eyes. She was dressed in a long sleeved, black dress with a white apron, signaling that she was a maid here…wherever it was they were at. "Good. Let's go."

"Go?" Serah asked her.

The woman had moved to the single door and opened it and disappeared inside for a moment before returning with clothes in her hands. It was a green and white dress in her hands. She set the dress on the bed and paused, looking at the woman. "Don't just sit there, woman. Let's go. The others want to see you."

"See me?" Serah stood up, holding the sheets to her skin still as the maid moved to grab more clothes out of the dresser. "But why?"

"Leon carried you in here last night, so it's not hard to realize that everyone is interested in why." The maid held out the undergarments to her. "So let's go." Serah just stared at the clothes for a moment. The reason why clicked in the maid's head. "Come here." She began to mumble something under her breath as she began to dress the woman. Serah found her face burning a dark red as the maid dressed her naked skin, but she stayed silent, not sure what to say or how to react.

"You, what is your name?"

"You can call me Callon," The blonde answered, grabbing the dress. "Yours?"

"Serah."

"Serah, huh? Where do you come from, Serah?"

The woman lowered her eyes. "I…I don't know."

Callon's hands paused for a moment. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything." She closed her eyes. "All I know is that I've been in the street the last couple of days. When that man…when he saved me…"

Callon had a strange look pass over her face. "So, you mean you don't know…"

"I don't know?" Serah turned and looked at the woman.

Callon didn't seem to hear her as she thought to herself, finishing the ties on the back of the dress. "Follow me." She moved to the door. Serah paused for a moment before following her. The hall was huge, with paintings and windows. Serah gazed around it as she followed the woman silently down the hall.

She didn't know what to think as they moved around the area, but she did know that it would be a good idea to keep your mind on all guards.

"Listen to me," Callon had paused in front of a large set of doors. "Stay silent until the man asks you for a question, understand? Don't say anything unless needed." Serah stared at her for a moment before nodding her head. "Good luck."

Serah watched as she opened the door for her and slipped in, letting the maid close it behind her. She glanced at the door before gazing at the table in front of her. There was four people there, all eyes turning to look at her.

The first figure that Serah saw was a middle-aged woman, with blond hair and green eyes, sitting there as she sat breakfast. There was an elder man sitting in a wheelchair at the head of the table beside a young, male teen. A breathing instrument was on the elders face as his sharp, gray eyes glanced at her. Serah felt a sudden, disliking feeling run through her skin at this man.

And then there was the fourth person. A sigh of relief passed through her in silence. It was that man from the night before, sitting at the table in a black suit and no hat this time, his long hair still tied back. He was staring at the table as the other three stared at Serah. With a nervous look on her face, Serah moved forward and took a place beside the man.

"Leon," The woman began. "Is this whom you brought home with you last night?"

"Yes," The silent man asked, eyes still closed. "I found her in the alleyway after being attacked. A group of men had tried to, shall we say 'perform on her', and she refused to let them."

"Explains the wounds she had," the young teen commented, leaning back in his chair. He stared at Serah with a smile on his face. Serah tried to keep her eyes stuck to the table beneath her. "What is your name?" the teen asked.

…"Serah."

"Serah what?"

The young woman continued to stare at the table, repeating what she had told Callon moments before. "I don't know what my last name is or where I am from. I can't remember anything. All I know is that I have been in the street the last couple of days before he…" She glanced at the man beside her. His eyes were open now, those golden circles staring at her from the corner of his eye.

"Is that right." The teen frowned.

"Poor thing." The older woman sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing at all, huh?"

"I'm afraid not." Serah nodded. "All I do remember is my first name."

"So, what did you come here for?" The deep voice from the elder began. She glanced at him before turning back to stare down at the table. She still didn't like the man in the wheelchair.

"I…I'm not sure, really." Serah answered him after a moment as she stared at the wooden table before her. "I just…I didn't…I didn't know where to go. He saved me so I just…I just followed him instead of staying there in the alleyway."

"I hope you're not expecting to stay here," the teen began with that smile of his as he took a sip from his tea. "At least, not without a payment."

Serah took a better look at him. His blond hair looked almost like white with a set of blue eyes as he wore a black and white suit. There was a large bandage on his neck and he held a teasing look as he stared at the woman.

"P-payment?" She sounded nervous.

"Oh, don't mind Alan," the woman told her. "My son does love to tease others." She looked at the woman. "He means join our servants. Perhaps you could be given to work with Callon and the others. The maid wouldn't mind training. What do you think, Alan?"

"Whatever mother wants," the teen gave a sigh, the smile still on his face.

The elder woman gave a smile. "Do you think you can do that, Serah?"

Serah stared at her for a moment before glancing at the man beside her. Leon had his eyes closed again and, after a moment, gave small, quick nod. She gave a soft smile. "Yes, I think that…that I could do something. For now, at least."

"Indeed." The mother nodded. "Well, I am Rebecca Dolsen, this is my son Alan, and my father-in-law, Richard." She announced. "Welcome to the Dolsen Manor, Serah."

**To answer the Questions that I'm sure that are in your head, yes, the Dolsen they're talking to is indeed the Dolsen that had kidnapped Ramona in Sebastian and Aurora's story, Undisclosed Desires. This is the man that Aurora had killed.**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Lessons**_

"**Interesting, don't you think?"**

Serah glanced up from the floor. She was being led by her savior through the halls again. He was taking her to the introduced to the one that were to now ber her partners.

"Interesting?" she repeated.

Leon glanced over his shoulder. "Yes."

"Who?"

"You, of course."

"Me?" She was confused. "But what have I done?"

"What indeed," He chuckled, pushing the doors to the kitchen open. The trio inside all paused and turned to face them.

Serah recognized Callon right away but there were still two more women in there with them. The first one that Serah saw was a young woman, perhaps even younger than her with long, red hair that she had pulled into a braid to her waist as she wore an outfit that matched Callon's, just in a pair of pants. The other women, a little older version than her, had short red hair and was wearing the dress as well.

"How did it go?" Callon asked, setting the tray she was holding down on the counter.

"You three have some training to do," Leon smiled. "We need to find out what she's good at."

"Well, if she's one of us, the she should be good at everything." The girl with the short hair commented, a hand on her hip.

"No need to be rough, Alyssa," the one with the braid told her sister. She turned to Serah. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, welcome to the rat pack, kid," Alyssa clapped a hand on her shoulders. "Be careful and stick with us. We'll make sure you don't get caught by the cat…or in this case, the spider." She looked at the man in the room.

"The spider?" Serah followed her gaze.

Leon smirked. "She doesn't remember and cannot tell, and so she will need lessons."

"Lessons?" The third girl, Alena, asked.

"We're not teachers, dammit!" Alyssa hissed.

"We will do what is asked of us, Alyssa," Callon growled.

Serah didn't know what to say, what to think. All she knew was that she was beyond confused.

"And just what makes you think that I'll-" Alyssa's voice was cut off by her sister's.

"Alyssa," The voice was sharp, not the soft, kind it had been. "You know what happens when you argue with him. Stop now before you make the spider angry."

Alyssa opened her mouth to respond but, after shooting the man a look, closed her lips tightly.

Callon looked at Leon. "So, just what are your plans? What do you want us to do?"

Leon took a few steps back to get a better look at Serah. She didn't know what to do, what to say, so she just stood there, waiting. "Serah is to be our new companion while we're here with the Dolsens. What becomes of her afterwards, well…we'll see. Until then, we'll take care of our own."

"What do you mean by 'your own'?" Serah finally asked, staring at him.

Alena raised a brow. "How can she not know?"

"Her memory is gone," Callon sighed at the twins. "All she remembers is her name. You wouldn't have any idea of what you are either, if you were in that case."

"What in the hell happened to you?" Alyssa asked, staring at the other woman.

Serah hung her head, squeezing her hands together.

"That's not important at the moment," Leon stepped in. "All that truly matters is what steps we take from her. Now that there's five of us, things should be easier."

"Easier?" Alyssa placed a hand on her hip. "How can having a baby be easier in this? She's not going to be able to do anything! She's just going to get in the way!"

Serah didn't like the way the woman spoke about her. Leon watched, interested with a smile as Serah's brown gaze turned coldly towards the other woman. the icy feel spread across the kitchen, everyone clearly feeling it. He could see the uneasy feel in Alyssa's gaze as she glanced away from the new woman.

Alena gave a laugh and clapped a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I think that answers that question, doesn't it?"

"We'll just have to teach her, that's all," Callon told her. "She might turn out to be a fast learner, so give her a few days, Alyssa."

As the woman gave a snort, Serah turned back to the man before her. "Just what are you all talking about? What am I missing here?"

Leon stared at her for a moment before glancing at Callon. "I'll take her for today; get her up to date with everything. Tomorrow I'll leave her to the three of you."

"Fine," Callon nodded.

Alena gave a smile. "Don't be too rough with her, Spider."

Leon gave his own smile before turning back out of the kitchen. Serah glanced at the other women again before following him.

"Why do they keep calling you spider?" She asked him.

Leon was silent for a moment as he led her outside. The air was warm and crisp and the yard was lush and green. The man didn't say anything as he led her from the yard of the Dolsen home and into the forest beside it. She didn't time how long they walked before Leon finally stopped and turned to face her, a hand on his hips; his golden eyes seemed to glow in the light.

"They refer to me as spider because that is what I am. I am what you would call a demon. While the Dolsens here are humans, we servants are demons. We all are; including you."

Serah didn't know how to react to that. "I…I am?" She titled her head to the side. "What is a demon? How are we different than these…humans?"

Leon smiled at her still as he began to explain everything. "We demons are a supernatural being that, many would say, exist for the sole purpose of consuming human souls. We are capable of doing this in several ways. Either just killing the humans or forming Faustian contracts with them?"

"Contracts?"

"The Faustian contract is a link and bargain between a human and a demon where we demons offer specific services and fulfills the individual human's wish in compensation of consuming the said human's soul. I am currently in the contract. Callon and the sisters are just here with me, due to repayment from past events between the four of us." He gave a silent laugh at an inside joke to himself.

Serah nodded slowly, taking it in. "And the contract is with whom?"

"Rebecca. Our contract is…well, I can leave that for another time." Leon smiled at her.

"Is that…what happened to me?" She asked. "Was I in one of these…contracts and something had gone wrong resulting in…this?"

Leon shook his head. "There is no way for us to know that but as of now there is no sign of a seal on you."

"A seal?"

Leon pulled the collar of his shirt to the side, showing the Faustian symbol there in the center of his chest. The seal was a five pointed star inside a circle with the word 'tetragrammaton' around it. Serah had the sudden urge to reach out to him and trace the symbol with her fingertips but she held herself back. "There are two aesthetics of us demons," He continued, pulling his shirt back into place. "One, their masters orders are absolute and two, obey those orders while keeping their contracts. The seal gives the human great authoritative power over the contracted demon, but at the same time it makes it impossible for him or her to ever escape the said demon.

"It's like a collar…" Serah commented. "The demon being the dog. But when the dog's finally 'had enough', the human won't be able to get anywhere."

Leon let his smile spread at her comparison. "Very close. You catch on quickly." His praise made her smile. "Now, to get on to the simpler things. We demons are physically capable of consuming human food thought our terms of 'starvation' are, quite simply, very different than those of humans, as are our abilities." He closed his eyes for a moment. "As the days continue, we will test to see what all you can do."

"All I can do?"

"Yes. Many demons, such as myself, have enhanced abilities; much more than the humans do. Speed, for example. Endurance, or course. Sense of smell, much like animals to compare it to. And then there are a few that are quite different for each of us."

Serah found herself listening intently, complete enwound in his words. "Like?"

He gave her another smile. "Manipulation, in both body and mind. Manifestations. Long lives. Some have control over elements like fire or water. And then there's our Transformations. This form you see here before you, are the form you take yourself, are not our true forms."

"They aren't?"

"No," He shook his head. "But do not let that affect your mind for now. We will get to that in the future. Now all we need to worry about is getting you…'fitted in' with the rest of us."

Serah paused for a moment. "And you have a contract with these humans. What can these humans do? What are they? Are they like us?"

Leon shook his head, that smile still there on his lips. "No. The humans are…" He paused for a moment, thinking for a way to explain this to her. "Take us and then take everything away from them and you will have a human."

She stared at him. "No powers?"

"No."

"Transformations?"

"None."

"Abilities?"

"Not like ours."

"Then what does that make them?" She asked, shaking her head. "That makes them…nothing."

Leon gave a chuckle. "In a way, I suppose that it is."

She took a breath. "So here, in this place, are we and the humans the only ones here? Besides the animals?"

Leon hadn't been expecting that question. "No, we're not. There are two more. The Shinigami are another set of supernatural beings who review the lists of the humans about to die. A Grim Reaper, as some call them."

"The boat to the other side." Serah commented.

"Yes. Each Shinigami is given a list of names. They are not permitted to kill people outside of the list, not before the date beside the names. It is their job to remain neutral and emotionless, only intending to judge and collect souls, though some have gone over the lines. Be careful if you are to ever come into contact with one. The Shinigami seem to have a long standing hatred of us demons."

"Easy to see why."

He raised a brow. "Why do you say that?"

"If their job is to lead the humans to the other side, and we demons eat the humans, wouldn't we be interfering with their work?" She giggled a bit at the look on his face. "I take it that you've never looked at it this way before."

"No, I haven't." For not remembering anything, this woman was smart. But would this turn to be a nuisance in the end? "The Shinigami have their own abilities as well; speed, power, endurance. Some are the same as ours and then there are different ones. Just be careful. The Shinigami all wear glasses; if you are to ever come across on without them be cautious. They're deserters and will…well, who knows what they would do? To each their own, wouldn't you say?" He took a breath. "And then there are the Angels." He gave a frown at that. "But I believe that I will leave that topic for another day."

"What? But why?"

He began to move past her, heading back to the manor. "That is a topic that I am not particularly fond of so we will leave it there for now. Besides, I highly doubt that those winged fools will pay us a visit again anytime soon."

Serah moved after him. "Meaning that they have come here to you before?"

Leon gave a sigh. "Keep the questions to yourself on the Angels, Serah. At least for now."

Her name passing through his lips brought a small smile across her own, before another question popped into her head. "You say that you're a demon; a spider. Are we all a different type of demon? And if so, what does that make me?"

Leon paused for a moment and turned to glance at her, taking closer steps to her. "Indeed. We are all different, even members of a demons family can be different than their siblings or parents. You," Leon gave her another look over as he moved to stand behind her. She froze, rigid as she felt his hand lift up her hair. He took a deep breath. "Are a bird, it seems. A type of hawk."

"A hawk?" She raised her eyes to the sky, bright and blue as it sat above them. A small smile spread across her lips at the thought of flying.

"Come," Leon's voice caught her attention again as he continued to move through the forest. "We must return to the manor. I'm sure they will begin to wonder where I am."

Serah stared after him for a moment before hurrying after him, all this new information running through her mind.Added by SereneChaos

Added by Twocents

Added by Night Fury

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Crash in the Streets**_

"**Okay, I'll admit that I'm surprised. **You're not too bad at cleaning. Or gardening. Or cooking. Hell, you're pretty much good at everything!" Alyssa grunted, crossing her arms.

"Don't get so mad, Alyssa," Alena told her sister. "It just means that there'll be less work for us."

"Don't count on it," Callon hissed. "That damn brat will think of something for us to do, you can count on it."

Serah gave a small smile at the three women that sat around the kitchen with her. Callon, of course, was talking about Alan Dolsen, the young teen that had been sitting at the table with the elder man and Rebecca. If she had learned anything over the last week, it was that Alan was quite the sly little fox. If he didn't like you, he happily let you know it. Serah kinda liked the teen and his attitude. Was that weird?

"Where is Leon?" She quietly asked. Since the event in the forest a week ago, she barely saw him in the house. She was starting to feel…she didn't know how to describe it. Abandoned, maybe?

"Oh, he's most likely with Alan and his mother. The butler is hardly anywhere else." Alyssa gave a sarcastic grin.

"Ain't that the truth," Callon sighed.

"Just be glad that the old man ain't around right now," Alena told the two of them.

"I hate that damn bastard." Alyssa growled.

"Why?" Serah was confused for a moment.

"Because he's a freak, that's why!" Callon's voice was a yell now. "A freak who should burn and rot in hell!"

Serah jerked back before lowering her eyes from the trio. "I take it that…he's done some very naughty things, hasn't he?"

Before she could get her answer, the door to the kitchen opened and produced Leon in his butler uniform. A huge smile spread across Serah's face, brightening the woman up instantly.

"Sent down here for something sweet again, right?" Callon asked, standing up.

"No, actually," The man told her. "I'm here for Serah."

"For me?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes. Alan wants to talk to you." He held the door open.

"Good luck, sweetheart," Alena called to her. "You're gonna need it."

Serah stood up and moved out the door. Leon let it shut slowly and went to step forward but had to halt when her arms wrapped around his waist. He pulled a surprised look before a soft smile spread across his lips. "Is everything all right?"

The left side of her face was pressed against his chest. "Yes. I just…missed you, that's all. I just don't know why."

"It's simple." He placed a gloved hand on her back. "You don't remember everything and I was the first that you came to know. Led you off the streets. You're going to cling to me until you remember everything you forgot."

"And then what about after that?" She asked him, glancing up into his face.

Leon closed his eyes. "We'll see what happens then. Now come," Hand on her back still, he began to lead her up the stairs and towards Alan's office. "Alan in waiting."

Serah clung to Leon until they were outside the office. When he paused in front of the door and removed his hand, she took a step back and followed him inside.

"Ah, there she is," Alan glanced up from the papers on the desk before him, that smile on his face. "Tell me," He gestured to the seat across from him. Serah sat down as Leon stayed by the door. "How do you like Dolsen Manor so far?"

She thought over her words carefully. "It is…much better than the streets." She admitted.

"Ah, that's right, you know nothing more than the dirty alleys, do you? Still no memories recalled, huh? Must mean that something bad happened, don't you think?" Serah fidgeted in her seat for a moment, staring at her hands in her lap. Alan gave a chuckle. "Don't be upset, bluebird. I'm just teasing."

~Bluebird?~ Serah looked up in confusion for a moment. Why would he call her that?

"You know, I've been watching you and your progress around the manor," Alan continued. He had turned in his chair to stare out the window for a moment before glancing back to her. "I have to admit that I am thoroughly impressed. For someone who can't remember their memories, your body certainly remembers what it can do. It makes me wonder what else it remembers to do," Serah rubbed her arms, getting an uneasy feeling. Alan smiled. "I'm just teasing." He repeated.

"You…you seem to do that a lot." She told him.

"Indeed I do," Alan smiled. "And if you plan on staying here, you better get used to it. As I was saying, I was watching you and I have decided on a position for you."

"A position?" She lifted her head.

"Yes. You," Alan pointed at her. "My dear bluebird, are to be my mother's right-hand maid. You are never to leave her side unless I say so, understand?"

Serah pulled a surprised face. "Y-yes. But…can I ask why?"

"My mother deserves someone to be waiting on her hand and foot," Alan then gave her one of his sly smiles. "Besides, I'd like to keep a sharp eye on you. You are a rather intriguing specimen. Is it wrong to like to watch you?" She felt her cheeks grow warm. Alan gave a laugh and turned to his butler. "Leon, take her out into the city and get her some more…proper clothes. For her to accompany my mother everywhere, she will need nicer things." Alan glanced at her again. "I can trust you to find some things for her, but do try to keep it clear that she is my mother's maid, not her sister."

Leon gave a bow. "Yes, My lord." He opened the door again and waited. Serah stood to her feet, unsure of how to react on that.

Alan gave her a little grin. "Be careful, Bluebird. I don't want you getting lost in those alleys again."

Serah let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding when the door shut. "Why does he call me bluebird?"

Leon was leading her down the hall. "It is called a pet name, Serah. He is teasing you."

"No, I understand that. I just…why bluebird?"

Leon gave a shrug as he grabbed a jacket hanging by the door; he placed another on around her shoulders. "I cannot say."

The two of them road in the carriage to the town in silence. As her eyes hit the streets again, and the tons of other people walking them, she felt herself grow scared. She found herself in that alleyway again, those men beating on her. She felt those means glares on her. The laughs of the children. The-

"It's all right," Leon had reached across the carriage and grabbed one of her hands. "There's no need to be scared now, Serah. There is nothing that they can do to harm you. Not anymore."

Serah nodded her head. "Yes, I know. I just…"

He pulled back as the carriage came to a stop and he led her out onto the streets. "Now, he said to get you a few new things so be reasonable on what you want. Nothing too fancy now."

Serah glanced around at the shops before them. She stayed close to Leon, not wanting to touch any of the others on the streets. She…didn't know what to do. "What do I do here, Leon?" She looked up at him.

The butler gave a sigh. "I should have thought about bringing Callon with us. She would help you more than I could."

Taking her hand, Leon led her into the store in front of them. He ended up handing her off to the woman who worked there and a few moments later, Serah found herself being shoved and pulled in and out of dresses left and right as the woman went crazy on her. She found herself listening to this woman as she rambled on and on about this and that and found a small smile on her face. It was a lot different than listening to the three women at the manor talk about Alan or his grandfather. She liked the woman. She was sweet and seemed to know clothes greatly; everything she chose to place Serah in was something that Leon agreed on. Most of them, anyway.

Five outfits later, Serah found herself leaving the clothes shop with a large smile on her face. She continued to talk and talk as Leon loaded the boxes into the carriage until she paused when he looked at her.

"Am I…talking too much?" She asked him.

"No," Leon shook his head. "I'm just pleased to see you enjoyed yourself. Perhaps bringing you out into public more often will help with your memory. Now, as Rebecca's maid, you will be escorting her everywhere."

"Like where?"

"Balls. Lunches. Dinners. When the time comes, I'll explain everything and what you need to do, but until then just stay with her around the house."

"So, I'll be to Rebecca what you are to Alan?" She asked.

Leon nodded after a moment. "In a sense, yes."

"Then I'll do just fine!" She told him. "If you can do it, then so can I. I won't let you regret saving me, Spider. Ever."

Leon smiled at her. "I'm sure that I won't. Now," He opened the carriage door for her. "I want you to wait here in the carriage, Serah. There is something that I have to do for my master."

"What are you going to do?" She asked him as she stepped inside. He just shut the door and she pulled a face as the carriage began to move. She was worried about what he had to do. What was it? It wasn't dangerous, was it? He didn't plan on leaving her there, did she?

And then, there was a sound of a crash not too far behind the carriage that she sat in. Immediately she opened the door and carefully glanced behind the carriage. A gasp escaped her lips.

The carriage right behind them, a man and a woman laying beneath it in the streets. She went to jump out to help, knowing the feeling of being wounded and left on the streets, when a hand grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her back into her seat.

"Leon!" She was surprised. "Where did you go?"

"Like I said, I was doing something for my master," he told her. "I told you that I would be right back."

She stared at him for a moment in silence before narrowing her eyes for a moment.

"Quite dreadful, that crash."

"Yes."

"And right as we left."

"Indeed."

"I do hope that those two people are all right."

"Hmm."

"I wonder how it happened. Wouldn't they be smart enough to notice the carriage before walking into the street?"

"One would think."

There was definitely something strange going on here, and she wasn't dumb enough not to be able to put two-and-two together.

"Who was that? Do you know?" Serah asked him.

"That was Mairlynn Drakeford and her husband." Leon answered her, setting his hat on right.

Serah stared at him for a moment. He had known their names awfully fast. "You didn't…have anything to do with that, did you Leon? Alan didn't make you do that, did he?"

Leon gave a chuckle, as if at an inside joke. "No, Serah. Alan didn't make me do anything."

The rest of the ride to the Manor was silent, Serah with a cold feeling that she wasn't being told the whole story.

**Now, if you guys know the story between Aurora and the Drakefords, then I'm sure that you can put two-and-two together, right?**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Our Little Secret**_

**It had been almost half a year since Serah had arrived to the Dolsen Manor, and she had to admit that she liked it more than the streets. **That was normal, wasn't it? She still didn't know what was normal and what was not, though the members of the Manor didn't seem to mind her questions. Except for one; Richard. Callon was right. He was a man that should rot in hell and if she knew that just from his words, then it made her wonder just how truly horrible he was. The old man in the wheelchair had his head up his ass whenever he came across her, making comments and shooting rude glares and remarks about her. She didn't like it, but she stayed silent just like Rebecca told her too.

She did like Rebecca, though. She had been following the older woman around the city since she was given the job to be her right-hand maid. She and Rebecca had been attending lunch parties and dinner parties and all other kinds of parties. It had become very apparent that Rebecca had a new companion following her everywhere and it brought her attention from many, many people. Rebecca kept her safe from all the questions though so she had become someone that Serah liked to be around of the Dolsen family.

Alan, though, was still her favorite. The teen was blunt and straight to the face but she found that she sorta liked that. She'd rather someone be forward than hide anything. Alan was quite the smart teenager, now head of the house since his mother had let him take control. Richard was teaching him everything, but Serah was glad to see that the teen was not taking on all of his grandfather's habits.

And then there was Leon. The butler was just the same. His calm, cool, and collected self as he seemed to follow Alan around everywhere. Since Rebecca was around her son often, the two demons were near each other as well, so that brought a smile to Serah's face. Being close to the other demon made learning the difference between humans and demons much easier than it had been before. Leon was quite a strange-

"Oh Bluebird," A playful tune rang out from down the table. "Not lost in your thoughts again, are you? My, I do wonder what goes on in that pretty little head of yours."

Serah gave a smile at the teen what sat a few chairs away from her at the head of the table. "I'm afraid that no one will ever be able to learn the truths of that question."

Alan gave a small laugh as he swirled a spoon of sugar in his tea. "It seems not, doesn't it?" He placed his chin in the palm of his hand on the table as she stared down at the woman. "It would be fun to find out though, wouldn't it?"

"Stop teasing her so much, Alan," Rebecca told her son. "You're going to wear her out before we leave for the dinner tonight."

"There's no need to worry," Serah grinned at the woman across from her. "I'll be just fine. I have grown accustomed to Alan and his teasing. I'd be more worried if he didn't do so," She admitted.

Alan gave a huge grin. "See mother? She doesn't find me annoying."

Richard just stayed silent as their talking continued but Serah could feel his glares on her; she tried her best to ignore him but her discomfort was growing. She was relieved when Leon entered the room.

"My Lords, My lady," Leon gave a bow, addressing the Dolsens. "The Phantomhives have arrived."

"A bit early, don't you think?" Richard grunted, not looking up."

"The sooner the better," Alan gave a shrug.

"The Phantomhives?" Serah asked.

Rebecca gave a soft smile. "The Phantomhives are another Noble family here; they serve the Royal Family, the head being in a position known as an earl. It's considered to be quite a famous household. They run a toy and candy empire."

"Don't be so kind, mother," Alan told his mother with that grin of his again on his face; like always, almost. "The Phantomhives are known as the 'Evil Noblemen' to some. They are a dark agency that conceals all of the Royal Family's wrongdoings and eliminates every thread linking to their involvement, not matter who dirty the method can be. The Phantomhive family as the power to control everything in the underworld of Britain and maintain the division between the said underworld and the surface world. Is there is an interference, then the Queen will give the Phantomhives a task to annihilate said problem." Alan then gave a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "I suppose we should feel lucky that they're on our side."

"It seems that they have brought their son with them as well," Leon told them.

"Oh good!" Rebecca stood from the table. "It would be nice to see Vincent again! He must have grown since the last time I saw him!" She turned to Serah. "Would you like to meet them?"

Serah glanced at Leon again. She wanted to talk to him but she would run into his later that evening, she was sure. She nodded and stood herself. "Of course." To be honest, she was worried. She didn't really talk to anyone outside of the manor but today seemed to be going down a different path.

Rebecca led the way to the back patio, leaving Serah to gaze across the trio that stood there, waiting. The family all had dark hair, being a mother, a father, and their young son.

"Laura! Edward! It's so good to see you again!" Rebecca called out, grabbing their attention.

"Ah, Lady Rebecca," Edward turned and gave a bow as she and his wife exchanged hugs. "I'm glad to see that you're doing all right."

"The same to you."

Edward took a look at Serah. "Oh, is this a new maid?"

"This is Serah," Rebecca smiled. "Alan has assigned her to me."

"Please, pay me no mind," Serah smiled at them. Her gaze had landed on the small child that was standing beside his mother, holding her hand.

Vincent was about seven with short, dark hair and eyes, a mole under his left eye and dressed in a small suit. His face turned pink when he noticed that Serah was staring at him and he turned his head to bury it in his mother's skirt. Serah gave a giggle. She normally didn't like children, after all that she had gone through with them in the streets, but this one was just adorable.

Edward had gone off to talk to Alan and Richard, leaving the three women outside with the child. As the two Ladies talked, Serah was left with Vincent. It took a little while, but the child finally opened up to her.

"You remind me of that lady I met a little while ago," Vincent was saying about an hour after their arrival.

"Oh? And just who is that?" Serah asked him, tossing the ball back to the child softly.

"Her name's Aurora. She's the new caretaker of the Drakeford twins." He told her.

At the name, Serah's hands paused. ~Drakeford? As in the Drakefords that died from the carriage crash a couple of months ago?~ "Tell me," She began. "What do you mean by new caretaker?"

Vincent gave a sad face. "Reymond and Ramona's parents died from an incident in the city a few months ago. They left their twins in the hands of Aurora. She's apparently an old friend of Lady Drakeford's from her younger years. She's very pretty!" He then grinned. "You hold the same feel as she does."

"Yes, the same feel. It's…hard to explain it. Are the two of you, by chance, related?"

Serah was silent for another moment. "No, I'm afraid that I don't have any siblings." ~None that I can remember, anyway~ She told herself with a silent sigh. She then gave another smiled and decided to change the mood. "Here, let's play hide and seek, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Vincent smiled.

"So would you like to hide or shall I?"

"You go hide! I'll find you!" The child told her.

"All right," Lifting her skirts, Serah waited for the child to start counting and ran through the yard. She chose to hide behind some bushes beneath one of the sets of windows of the manor. Things were silent until she heard voices coming out from the window above her. Staying still and silent, she almost felt her heart stop when the window was opened, giving her free hearing of the conversation.

"So, what you're telling me is that you can't handle a pair of children?" Richard's voice was harsh.

"No, it's not that," Edward joined. "It's just that…it doesn't feel right. The Drakefords have been friends with the Phantomhives since my grandfather's youth! If we couldn't do anything with their parents, what makes you think that we could do anything to their children?"

"You're softer than your father, Edward," Richard hissed.

"Be that as it may, I cannot lift a hand in this plan any longer." Edward told him.

"I'm afraid that you have no other choice, Phantomhive," Alan's voice joined in the conversation. "You're the one who agreed to run the ring with us; you can't back out halfway through it. Grandfather here won't allow it."

"But-"

"It is too late for you to back out now," Richard growled. There was a rage of coughs before his jagged voice continued. "Now, tell me, who is it that has taken custody of the Drakeford children."

Edward seemed to have given in. "She goes by the name of Aurora Rush, but I doubt that's her true name. She holds a mysterious feel about her; that chef too."

"Chef?" Alan asked.

"Yes. His name was Vincent. He traveled with the twins and Aurora when they came by my manor a month or so ago. How many chefs travel with their Lords?"

"That is odd," Alan agreed. "But it could or could not mean something. For now, keeping an eye on the woman would be the best bet."

"I agree, though it doesn't matter. If those children start to get in our way, then I'll take care of them just like I did their parents."

Serah felt her eyes widen. So, Leon had been the cause of that crash in the streets! They had been the reason of the deaths of that woman and her husband, orphaning the two children and the Phantomhives were in on it as well! But why? Just what was going on here and why? Had the Drakefords done something to the Dolsens in the past that now made them want revenge? Or to the Phantomhives, maybe? None of it made any sense. Was Leon in on this too? He had to be! After all, he was the one to kill the couple. Was that what he was ordered to do? If it was, he had lied to her. But why? Why would he do that?

"Oh Bluebird," An amused tone called down to her from the window and she turned to find Alan leaning on the windowsill, staring down at her with that smile on his face again. Richard and Edward must have left. "Eavesdropping isn't polite, you know. Be glad that Grandfather nor Phantomhive found you." She opened her mouth to reply but found that her voice was gone. He closed his eyes. "Everything is coming closer and closer to an end," Alan said silently. "Soon, everything that my family has done wrong will be settled. Just a little longer," His eyes opened again and he locked gazes with her. His eyes normally held his amused, teasing look, but this time they were cold and strong; it sent a shiver down her back. "And I know that I can trust you to keep a secret, can't I Bluebird? I don't want to have to worry about you ruining my plans." Serah pulled her gaze away at the sound of Vincent calling out for her. "Who knows, maybe I'll need your help in the end." She glanced back at him to see that teasing look back in his eyes. He lifted a finger to his lips, "But that'll be our little secret, right Bluebird?"

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Secret Orders**_

"**Oh Bluebird,"**

Serah lifted her head and glanced down the table towards Alan. The young man was wearing that playful smile of his as he stirred his tea. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh course not, Bluebird." Alan answered her. "I was just wondering if you would like to take a walk with me through the garden. It hasn't snowed too much yet, so a walk should be delightful, don't you think, Bluebird?"

Serah gave a small chuckle. Alan knew very well that she was a hawk, but it just seemed that the name Bluebird stuck to her for him. She didn't mind it, though.

It had been nearly two years now since Serah had joined the Dolsen manor and she found herself fitting right at home with them; especially when the old man wasn't around. Richard still made her feel uneasy. Luckily, he wasn't with them this morning, still sleeping, it seemed. Actually, it was only the three of them at the table that morning; Leon must have left early that morning. He was normally there before any of them were.

"You don't need her at the moment, do you mother?"

Rebecca wore a large smile on her face as she glanced at the woman across from her. "No, I don't believe I do. I'll just have Callon help me with a bath after breakfast. You two run along now."

"Then shall we?" Alan asked, standing up from his seat.

The air was cool when she stepped outside and the wind made her red and white gown pick up a bit as she stepped out into the garden. A light snow had drizzled that morning and though normal people would rather not walk in it, the cool feel of the snow against her skin made her smile. She reached down and pulled her shoes off.

"Haven't you grown out of that yet?" Alan asked her, a brow raised.

Serah gave a small laugh. "I suppose that I haven't yet."

Alan was now 18, his white blond hair smoothed back with those blue eyes of his with that teasing look to them. Dressed in his normal attire of black and white, there was a large bandage on his neck.

They moved through the garden in a peaceful silence between the two of them. Serah tried to start several conversations but they always faded away into a peaceful silence again.

"Let's take a rest here, shall we?" Alan asked, taking a seat on one of the large stone benches to the side of the path. Serah just followed him, swinging her shoes from her hands. "It's such a nice day out here, isn't it?"

"Yes," He watched her hands for a moment before giving a sigh. "Here," Alan took the shoes from her hands and bent over to pull them back on her feet. "You might get sick, you know. You make me worry, Bluebird."

Serah felt a blush rise up on her cheeks. "You shouldn't worry over me, Alan."

"I know I shouldn't, I just…" He paused for a moment before placing his head in her lap and closing his eyes. "I just can't help it. I want to keep my little Bluebird safe."

Serah just stared at the man for a moment before lifting her hand and running it over his smooth hair. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach; much like she would feel when she was around Leon, too. She didn't know how long she sat there, thinking to herself as she ran her hand over his hair. The young man looked like he was asleep.

"Don't," Alan had reached up and grabbed her hand before she could pull it back. He pulled it back to him and held it against his cheek. She opened her mouth to speak when a shadow fell over them. Lifting her head up, she took in the dark form that stared at the duo with sharp, golden eyes.

"Leon," Shy did she feel…embarrassed being caught in this position with Alan?

"Ah, Leon," Alan refused to let Serah's hand go. "Did you get the information that I wanted?"

"Indeed, My Lord," The other demon nodded and closed his eyes as he took a seat on Serah's free side. She caught her brother, not sure what to do now.

"Well? Tell me everything." Alan told the other man.

Leon gave a soft smile. "Aurora and Vincent took the bait like you thought they would. They took place of a butler and a maid employed under the Queen to try and get closer to the Phantomhives. It was easy to know that it was them when they feel right into our ploy. Emily and Aaron served their purpose grandly."

"And I'm sure that you took care of them afterwards." Alan commented.

"Indeed, my Lord."

"Kill them, I suppose you mean?" Serah asked.

"But of course. We can't have little rats sneaking their way back in now, can we?" Alan asked her. "Did the Queen know?"

"I doubt she was totally blind to everything, but I'm sure she doesn't know all of it." Leon answered him, pulling hat from the top of his head. Serah found herself watching his black laces fall around his shoulders. "That woman though, Aurora, she has plans on getting answers out of Phantomhive's son."

"Vincent?" Serah found herself asked. "She doesn't plan on using force, does she?"

"I doubt it." Leon shook his head. "She has shown quite the affection for the young boy; much like you have."

~Well,~ Serah gave herself a silent laugh. ~Vincent did say that me and her were a lot alike.~

"What happened at the Party?" Alan asked, bringing the conversation back at hand.

"Ah, yes," Len closed his eyes again. "The Phantomhive's party. Of course she talked to the child, but of nothing of serious importance. Phantomhive kept to the ploy and sent Aurora and Vincent away to their rooms for get read while he spoke to Emily and Aaron. And then there was the dinner." Alan opened his eyes, intent on listening. "Everything went according to plan and the ships were mentioned, as well as the sign of the Noble Beast."

"The Noble Beast?" Serah asked.

"The Noble Beast is a sign burned onto underground slaves of the Nobles in this country," Alan's voice dripped with anger and disgust. "The Dolsen's and the Phantomhives are both in on it, while the Drakefords were part of the group that wanted to stop it all."

"You mean…you-"

Alan squeezed her hand. "No, I am not. I despise every last part of what my Grandfather has done." So Richard was a part of it, not Alan. That gave Serah a silent relief.

"The Phantomhives then met with the Drakefords for a play the next night."

"And as for the ball?"

"Everything has been set according to plan," Leon nodded. "Aurora and Vincent are to attend, leaving the Drakeford twins at home for New Year's tomorrow evening."

"Then everything is in place."

"What…" Serah paused for a moment. She wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time she was worried.

"There is something that I would like you to do for me, Bluebird." Alan began. "It is of utmost importance."

"Me?" She asked.

"Of course. Remember what I told you?" Alan smiled up at her.

Serah was still for a moment before closing her eyes and recalling what the young man was talking about.

_"Everything is coming closer and closer to an end," Alan said silently. "Soon, everything that my family has done wrong will be settled. Just a little longer," His eyes opened again and he locked gazes with her. His eyes normally held his amused, teasing look, but this time they were cold and strong; it sent a shiver down her back. "And I know that I can trust you to keep a secret, can't I Bluebird? I don't want to have to worry about you ruining my plans." Serah pulled her gaze away at the sound of Vincent calling out for her. "Who knows, maybe I'll need your help in the end." She glanced back at him to see that teasing look back in his eyes. He lifted a finger to his lips, "But that'll be our little secret, right Bluebird?"_

"Of course, My Lord," Serah nodded her head. "Whatever you ask of me, it shall be done."

Alan gave a large smile. "Tomorrow night, while Aurora and Vincent are at the New Year's Ball, I would like you to accompany Leon to the Drakeford Manor."

"The Drakeford Manor?"

"Yes. I want one of the children. Reymond or Ramona, it does not matter. Just bring one of the children back to me."

"Whatever for, though?" Serah asked him.

"It is on orders from elder Dolsen," Leon was the one to answer this time. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"What he plans to do with the child, it's not so hard to guess after learning of the Noble Sign." Alan replied. "But as long as it works with my plans as well then I don't care."

"Is that so…"

"So, Bluebird," the man gave a smile. "Can I trust you for your help?"

Serah glanced over at Leon to hind his golden eyes staring at her, awaiting the answer both he and Alan waited to hear; needed to hear. "Of course, my Lord,"

"Good, little Bluebird."

Serah let a small smile spread across her lips as she closed her own eyes. Alan on her lap and Leon on her shoulder. The warmth from the two men made her feel safe; and at home.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Kidnapped**_

"**We're going to give the child to the Phantomhives."**

Serah turned her head to the man that stood beside her. "But why?"

Leon stared ahead at the manor before them. "We are under orders. Dolsen wants the child taken but doesn't want it traced back to the family at first."

She frowned. "So we're using the Phantomhives like some type of border to keep the truth from being found out?"

"Dolsen needs time to set up the trap. Just follow the orders."

"But the Phantomhives…" Serah's mind had quickly gone to Vincent; that sweet little child.

Leon glanced at the woman beside him, his golden eyes flashing in the night. "I understand that you don't remember much but you are too soft for a demon, Bluebird." He then pulled a face, as if cursing himself for calling her that. Serah had to admit that she had been surprised with that as well. That was Alan's pet name for her…if you could call it that. "Just ignore your thoughts and feelings and just do as I tell you."

~But…if I were to ignore my thoughts and feelings…~

"You do trust me, don't you?"

For some reason those words, joined but the glance he laid on her, made Serah's stomach do flips and she, for some reason, felt her face grow hot. She glanced away. "Of course I do."

"Then just follow me…and make sure not to get hurt." He took off, leaving her to follow after him. The lights to the house were out and the moon was hidden for the moment, leaving everything in the dark but Serah didn't need light to see; apparently neither did Leon. He easily led the two of them up to the manor before pausing at the doors. Motioning to her to step back, she followed orders and then let her mouth drop open as he busted the doors in. With that the windows shattered.

"Leon, what if they heard that?" Serah asked him. "No, how could they have NOT heard that?"

"Hear it or not, it changes nothing." Leon told her, his face as firm as ever. "Now just keep close to me." Serah stared at him for a moment before giving a silent sight and moving after the man before her. He was quick and silent, but so was she. She had been expecting people, a lot of people, but all she really got was a surprise when they went through another set of doors.

"What's with all the fus-" the voice was cut off. All Serah saw was able to see was the after results of Leon's moves. It was a set of women. One with red hair and greens eyes in a white nightgown and another with brown eyes, hair, and glasses in a black nightgown. Their bodies and blood were splattered all over the walls and paintings. Serah felt her throat catch. It was just like that. Dead and gone. Why did that tear at her heart? She didn't know either of these women…

Leon didn't wait on her and moved on, making her hurry after him; and straight into another attack. This time it was a set of men. The first on had short blond hair and blue eyes with a thin beard and he was dressed in white pajamas as he flew through the air, a kick aimed at Serah's face. Leon moved into action here and took this fight, leaving the woman to deal with the second man.

This one was older with brown hair and eyes. Dressed in a night-shirt and boxers, the man held…oh my god; it was a flame-thrower.

The gun set the hall on fire. Her heart stopped when it turned towards Leon as he took care of the other man. She moved as fast as she could, trying to knock his aim off, but she did much worse than that.

Leon turned his head at the sound of glass shattering behind him. A small smile spread across his face before his hands snapped the neck of his own opponent.

"No!" Serah cried, running to the window. Hands on the edge, she glanced out and found the man's body sprawled out in the garden near the front door; his blood was pouring out everywhere. "I…I killed him…" The shock hit her hard. She had taken a life. She had watched Leon do it several times before since he had saved her but to actually do it herself…

Sliding down to the carpet, her eyes wide and breathing hard, the guilt spread over her like a tidal wave. She had taken a life. She had killed someone! Killed someone just like those men had tried to do to her! This was…this made her just like them…

Exactly like them…

"Get on your feet." Leon told her, staring down. "We need to move." Serah turned to look at him and found the other man dead as well; only feet from her. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get her voice to work. Leon grabbed her arm and yanked her up to her feet. "This is not how a demon acts, Hawk!" He growled at her. "Throw these humanly feelings away before they drag you down even further than you already are."

She ignored his words. "How…how can you just kill someone? You're taking their life… they… they-"

Leon curled a hand around her neck and pulled her face closer to his. She tried to step back but he wouldn't let her as those golden eyes of his glared into hers. "Stop acting like a human, Serah," He hissed. "You acting like this is starting to annoy me beyond lengths! Alan may accept you like this, but I do not! Pull yourself together and start acting like a proper demon should." His voice wasn't loud but his tone was harsh and cold. He glared at her for a moment longer before whipping around and leading the way down the hall once more.

Serah was lost. She didn't understand what it was she was supposed to act like. Was taking a life supposed to be…normal for her? Was watching a life fade from a pair of eyes supposed to be entertaining to her? If so, just what kind of creature was she?

Moving after him the duo came to yet another stop before a door and a man. This was an elder man with short white hair and a pair of glasses that went with the black butler uniform he wore. He stood there, eyes closed and hands behind his back as if he had been waiting there for them.

"I'm afraid that the Lord and Lady are not to be disturbed this late at night," The man told them, opening his eyes to stare at them; such a cold, dead look.

"Is that so?" Leon gave a soft smirk. "I'm afraid that I am on other orders by the Phantomhives, so remove yourself out of my way."

The elder man didn't even blink. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Leon stared at him for a moment before glancing over at the woman behind him. "You take care of him." Serah pulled a face but fought to keep from responding AND moving. "Go on." Serah didn't like the thought of doing it but how could she just tell him no? This man had saved her…she had sworn to follow him everywhere. Still, this felt… "Now, Hawk." Serah gave a sigh and took a step forward.

The elder man blinked. "I do not like the thought of striking a woman, but I-" He was cut off by Serah dashing forward and grabbing the front of his suit and tossing him over her shoulder like some kind of doll.

"I'll move on ahead," Leon turned to open the door but then glanced back at her. "Don't take too long."

She watched as he disappeared into the next room before turning back to the elderly man that was now rushing at her. For an old man he could move; he must have been in the army or something in his youth, but then how would he become a butler like he was now? Serah didn't want to kill this man. Too many lives had already been taken today, why was there need for another? So, instead, she beat him up- pretty hard too. He collapsed in the hall only a few minutes later; just leave Serah to hear the scream of a young girl. She moved quickly, following after Leon.

"No! Leave him alone!"

There were three people in the room with Leon; a teenager, blond hair and blue eyes, slammed into the dresser and passed out from a beating. One was a young girl being held under one of Leon's arms as the third, a young boy, was held under Leon's foot as a large bruise grew on his face. Those had to be the Drakeford Twins, with the matching reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. Ramona and Reymond.

"Please," Ramona cried, her tears streaming down her face as her eyes moved from Reymond to the young man already knocked out. "Leave my brother and Victor alone! Leave them alone!" Leon wore a smirk on his face as he pressed down harder on Reymond, making the boy cry out. "PLEASE! Stop! I'll do anything you want! Just let my brother go!"

"Leon!" Serah called out. She had been scared and frightened in the hall but to see this, to see him torturing a child like that. It made her grow angry. Leon turned to take in the glare she was shooting at him. He was still for a moment, just watching her, before that smirk came back to his face and he removed his foot from Reymond; the boy rolled and coughed blood up.

"Let's go. We got what we came for." Leon commented, walking back to the door.

"S-stop," Reymond groaned, trying to push himself into a standing position. "Leave… leave my sister… I'll… I'll do-"

"Anything?" Leon commented with a smirk. "Tempting offer, Drakeford, but no dice. We already have our orders." He glanced over at Serah again and motioned with his head for her to follow after him. As he left the room, Serah glanced back at the two boys before moving.

They could have just jumped from a window but Leon decided to trudge through the manor again, seeming not to notice the crying and struggling girl in his arms. Serah opened her mouth to say something but Leon cut her off, still staring straight ahead.

"Keep your head up and don't comment. Our mission is complete. If you wish to comment, then do so later. But for now keep it in."

Serah turned her head.

"Where-where are you taking me?" Ramona sniffled, her struggles finally coming to an end. "Where are we going?"

"We're taking you to a dear friend of your family's, Drakeford," Leon answered her as the moon lit the path for them. "We're going to go see the Phantomhives."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE STORY!**

**For those who don't understand, this is before Black Butler 2 so, therefore, Claude's name is not actually Claude yet, just like Sebastian wasn't named Sebastian yet in Undisclosed Desires. While Sebastian was Vincent, Claude is Leon. I hope that cleared up your questions.**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Disgusting Creatures**_

"**The Phantomhives were attacked this morning."**

Serah paused in her movement of folding Alan's clothes at the mention of the Phantomhives. His mother was currently napping in her room this afternoon so it left Serah to Alan's hand. He liked having her close for some reason. At the mention of the attack, Vincent immediately came to her mind. "Is their son okay?"

Alan stared at her for a moment before turning back to the chessboard before him. "The child is fine. He was sent into the city to some party for a friend of his."

She gave a sigh of relief and set the shirt she was working on down on the bed. "I'm relieved. I had been worried for a moment there. Perhaps these two demons with the Drakefords have a heart after all."

"Heart?" Alan gave a scoff. He was silent for a moment before beginning to speak again. "With the Phantomhives attacked, that means that Dolsen will be attacked tonight."

Serah looked up at him. "How are you sure about that?"

"How can you not? The demons beat the hell out of the Phantomhives. They spilled everything out in fear of their lives, and their son might have even been threatened as well. I'm surprised that they didn't kill them though." He stood up and gave his arms a stretch before grabbing his cup. "Tonight, Richard Dolsen will be attacked…and then most likely die." He didn't sound too sad about that. Enjoyed, actually.

"Are we going to help the old man?" Serah asked.

Alan gave a smirk as he sipped from his tea. "No."

Serah found herself confused and as she thought his answer over, it just made it worse. "But, he's your father's father, right? Your grandfather. He's your family. Why wouldn't you want to help him? Send Leon to do it, or both of us we could…" Serah fell silent. What could she do? This was the same woman who had a problem with killing someone, a human, at the manor two night ago. It had nearly killed her to watch as Leon handed that little girl, Ramona, over to one of Dolsen's guards. What could she do against two demons that clearly had no problem with doing it?

"And that's your problem, Bluebird," Alan told her, setting his teacup down again. You are too soft, too sweet." He sat on the bed beside her. Leaning back on his hands, the 16-year-old crossed one heel over the other. "You don't know how he talked about you…" Serah lowered her eyes. She knew that Dolsen didn't like her but still… "He told me to kill you. He knew the moment that he laid eyes on you what you were. He could handle Leon because of the Contract, but you didn't have one. He said that you would turn on us and kill us and that we should kill a monster like you before you did it to us."

Serah lowered her head. To hear the word monster come out of Alan's mouth…

"No!" Alan had turned and lifted her head again. His eyes fierce as he glared at her. "Never, ever let anything that bastard says hurt you. Don't let anyone do that to you!" His hands were tight on her shoulders. "There is nothing wrong with you, Serah." A large smile spread across her face and his eyebrow raised a bit. "What?"

"It's nothing, you just…I think that's the first time you called me Serah and not…not Bluebird," She continued to smile, clearly pleased. "Your name for me is sweet but to hear you say my real name, it makes me happy."

Alan stared at her for a moment before pulling away from her and closing his eyes as he titled his head back. "You shouldn't say that, Bluebird." He gave her a look. "You'll find I'm just like my grandfather."

Serah found her body getting hot from his look. It was from the corner of his eyes and the small smirk he wore. It… "What makes you say that?"

And then it happened. Alan couldn't help it. Moments later, Serah was on her back, the young man on top of her, a leg on either side of her hips as he kissed her. Her heart was pounding and her eyes grew wide as she felt his hand began to slide up her skirt. It was strange but it also felt nice…

"I'm just like Richard, just like my grandfather." He pulled back softly to speak but his hand continued to move. "He takes all that he wants, no matter what. That's how he got this far up and I was given everything." His hand had settled to rubbing little circled on her stomach as his other hand began to pluck at the strings on the top of her dress. Serah felt her breaths getting short and faster. "Everything I was given was stolen or ripped away from hands of others, dead AND alive." He began to place soft kisses on the crook of her neck. A small moan escaped from her throat when he gave a nibble. "My father was the result of his rape of some woman! And not just my grandfather! That's how the Phantomhives got it. The Drakefords. The royals of this country. Everyone!" He pulled back from her. "We're such disgusting creatures," Alan told her, staring into her eyes. "Us humans, don't you think?" Serah opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out as Alan captured her lips again. A shudder fell down her back as his cool finger tips touched the top of her breasts. "Everything my grandfather is had passed onto me. I am everything he is. I am everything he was!"

Serah found her eyes swelling up. "No, Alan, you're not." He movements stopped and he lifted his head to stare into her eyes. "You're nothing like your grandfather." She hadn't known Alan but she knew that he was nothing like his grandfather. "And you will never be."

"Feh, to see such a perfect creature cry over something as disgusting as a human…" Alan ran a finger down the side of her face. "Demon or not, you are such a pure being. A perfect creature. Perfection that I cannot allow myself to sully," He leaned closer to her face. "No matter how much I want to." He gave her another kiss before crawling off of her. Alan pulled her up to her feet behind him and pulled her skirts back down and began to retie her bodice. "Don't think down on me, Bluebird."

Serah gave a smile at him again. "I couldn't, Alan." Leon may have saved her but Alan was the one that agreed to let her live here. He could have chosen to throw her out onto the streets again and Leon would have had to do what he said due to the Contract but he hadn't. He had let her stay and even given her a job that made her feel important. "And I never will."

Alan squeezed her shoulders again before placing a kiss on her forehead before turning back to his chessboard. "Come, Bluebird. Let's play a quick game before mother gets up." As Serah sat across from him, he tried to enjoy the game but the event he had kept from happening was still in the back of his mind. He gave a grin, though, as she took his king about an hour later. "Next time," Alan smiled at her as they set the board again. "I'll be taking yours."

~And that time, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself.~

Leon slowly backed away from Alan's door, shutting it as quietly as if it hadn't been opened that far. He had arrived to bring Alan his lunch but had come in the moment Alan had pinned Serah to the bed beneath him. He found himself in a strange situation and not completely because of the duo on the bed. He couldn't move, to leave or enter, and he found his anger building as Alan continued to speak and his hands and lips moved all over her. He didn't understand it though. Was he mad because Serah was a demon, Alan a human, and the woman wasn't shoving the weak creature off of her or was it because he wasn't the one on top of her?

~Stop being foolish, Spider,~ Leon told himself as he backed away from the door. ~You're overreacting. It's because Serah is a demon. You saved her from death and so of course you don't like the thought of a man touching her. Especially after what she had endured on the streets. One would think she would hate the thought of that feel again…~

"Spider, are you okay?"

At the voice, Leon looked up to find Callon standing before him, a look of confusion on her face. He then noticed the hole in the wall that he had created with his fist. Shaking his head, he straightened his jacket and folded his hands behind his back.

"Yes, I am quite fine. Go and check on Lord Alan and serve him the lunch I let outside the door."

"Outside the door? But why-" Callon was left in the hall as Leon scurried off. She turned and watched as he disappeared around a corner. "What the hell's up with him?"

**I believe that things are starting to get hotter, and that's just the beginning. You Grell Fans are really gonna love this next Chapter!**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


End file.
